Innocence interupted
by Librarybeauty
Summary: He was born into love, however his parents love still had to be developed. Hermione finds herself in a big heep of trouble when she has Draco's baby. Even worse is that he loves her. She just hasn't fell for him yet. HGDM Rated M. R&R young teen pregnancy
1. I love her

Author's note: I start alot of stories and I do plan on finishing them all. Just understand that writting is my hobbie, not my full job. Which brings me to the subject of this story. I don't know why my stories originate around babies most of the time. However I believe it is beacuse of my motherly spirit.  
So this story came to me a while back and I debated with myself to pusblish it. I don't know if this stroy has been done before, however here it goes. R&R please.

Rating: M for mature.  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling.

Full summary: Hermione has alot on her hands. She is now a mother, going to school and handeling her child's father head on. what can she do when the baby's father is Draco Malfoy? Also, when he is falling for her and she possibly is falling for him...

(baby laugh here)

The giggles of a bouncy baby consume her. It was the sweetest sound, even if she is trying to catch a few hours of shut eye before she finishes her required reading. She opens one eye and smiles at her son. His blonde hair was shinning like his smile. He was almost like a treasure. "Shhhh mummy is sleeping." closing her eyes she leans back against the light green nursery sofa, resting her head on a plush lamb-toy.  
The lamb toy lets out a squeak as her head hits it.

The baby giggles again.

Hermione sits up. She wants to be firm and put him back down for his nap he is supposed to be having.....but then he gave her that glimer. She had to stop and stare.  
He has his fingers in his mouth, as one hand is on the crib's handle and he bounces in his footie pajamas. His Malfoy silver eyes giving her signals to stop and stare.

Moments like these she couldn't deny were the best. However they were painful too. The past was painfull and she knew her present would be too.  
Also the birth was a traumatic experience, that was scary and heart-warming. Just looking at her son's precious head is not only time consuming but inspiring....she had passed that large head ot of her body with no drugs...none what so ever.

A huff and a smile, "Liam...mummy need sl-ee-p" she whines and raises her slim almost twiggy body to her son's side.

The baby reaches out for his mum. Then gets a bit disappointed when she lifts him up only to be laid back down in his crib again. "Go to sleep..."

She goes back to the sofa and slams her exhausted body on top of it. Only to hear another squeak from the lamb-toy and also a chorus of 'the wheels on the bus' from some random play-thing that her foot had hit.

She closes her eyes as Liam laughs again. Annoyed, pissed and rather tired with herself. She should have known by now to not only move the lam toy but also not plump onto the sofa. However she was always like that with things like this.  
She could react to any magical problem with a spell faster then Merlin himself. however, when it caeme to love and personal problems, she sometimes was brainless.  
Then again that's how Liam had came around in the first place.

Hermione should have known better. However he was her first and it only took him one time to knock her up. It was a joke at first. Not really a relationship. They had been assigned an assignment in snape's class as partners. Then one thing led to another.  
Nine months later Liam came around.

She wasn't going to tell Malfoy either, beacuse she thought it would cause more trouble. So with her wits she hid her pregnancy with spells and potions. Then one night as she made a potion for herself to drink, Snape found her. Questioned her...and put the puzzle together.  
Also him being Draco's godfather didn't help her case. Something about

Finally the song stops, Liam has stopped laughing and Hermione gets peace and quiet. She closes her eyes.  
'Stupid Snape' she thinks as she turns over to get more comfort. Then she opens her eyes to watch her son fall asleep. How perfect he looked with his eyes fluttering closed.  
It's only times like these she wonders what Liam's father is doing. She never really liked Malfoy, she blames this on the 'baby emotions.' She follows her son into la-la land.

(Daddy had strong hands and a warm heart.)

Draco sat with his hair a mess and a migraine set. The formal sitting room gives off a nice heat, but he can't think straight. People chatter and laugh, however his mind was set somewhere else. Just for this second, he thinks of her deep brown eyes. Her hair in soft weepy ringlets and her smile. Merlin her smile was the thing that caught him.

"Draco..." He thinks still about her.

"Draco!" Lucius says a bit more demeaning.  
Draco snaps out, "Yes?"

Lucius hands him a drink, "Here...drink up"  
Draco takes the drink but looks at his father, sure there were times he snuck into the liqour cabinet but his father just handed him this Gin. "You are a father now, you can drink..." Lucius says bringing his own crystal glass to his senses.  
Draco does the same.

"Your mother is worried." The elder Malfoy says to his son. Expressing nothing, but then giving a least a bit of confortment. "So am I"  
Draco looks up from the drink, "Why is that?"

"The girl, mostly...have you even spoken to her?"

Draco is silent as he finishes off the drink, "no...not since Liam's incident."

Lucius grumbles then trys to give off a patient vibe with his son, "Why not?"

"She doesn't talk much to me. Her mother talks most of the time. I believe she is angry with me."

"well, you'd be angry too if you were to give birth to a child, Draco." Narcissa interupts.

Draco closes his eyes as his migraine continues.

Narcissa looks at her husband, "well am I right?" She turns to her son, "Your job is to make her not hate you...it's better for Liam. Poor thing shouldn't live between houses and families...he is a Malfoy heir..."

"Mother..." he cuts her off, "You don't think I haven't been thinking about that?"

Narcissa is quiet. She thinks about everything...then speaks quietly, "Did you ever love her, Son?"

Lucius looks up at his wife, silent.

Draco takes a deep breath.

Earie silence consumes the air like the baby did to Hermione.

"I still do..."

(i've been loving you the way I wanted too...)

Author's note: First short pre-chapter. Trust me you havn't seen anything yet. Next chapter will be posted soon. Very very soon. 


	2. whispers on a train

Author's note: Second chapter. I told you I would update soon. Rating: m for mature.  
disclaimer: We know...who owns....this story. We know who owns the characters.  
speacial thanks: i promise you I will review my reviews next chapter. sorry.

I drift into my memories

When I first heard the news

I was going to be a daddy,

This for me was all brand new

Mommy▓s belly getting bigger,

Oh, how it outshined

The tender glow you gave her

As those long nine months went by

Enjoying every moment

I felt you kick so brave

Waking through the midnight hours

When mommy had a crave

I dreamt of holding you

And pictured how you looked

I even heard your baby cries

In such angelic tune

My joy kept growing fonder

More and more each day

I couldn▓t wait no longer

To see your precious face

Then I finally met you,

My angel, my sweet child

You were such perfection

And all I pictured in my mind

Now the years have gone,

But memories are still brand-new

Of those nine months I waited

So happily for you

(Sweet love of mine)

Draco sat with his friends. He smooths his hair back. "so should we head for the train soon?"

Pansy looks rushed, "Draco, no offense but we get the point your excited to see the baby. However I'd like to finish my breakfast."

Blaise smiles as he takes a drink of his coffee. "So does Weasley know?"

With that Draco turned, "Her friends don't know. The only people who do are us....got it!" He glares at them and gives an extra long glare at Pansy.

Pansy coughs on her eggs, "What?"

He stares again.

She narrows her eyes, "Fine! Secret is safe!" she goes back to her eggs.

Draco takes a deep breath, "This is going to be a colorful last year..."

Blaise takes a bite out of a muffin, "true that..."

(I wanna be forgotten and i don't wanna be reminded so please don't make this harder though I warned you....)

Hermione looks at her mother as she works out on the treadmill, "so let me get this straight...while I'm gone you and dad will be in Hawaii relaxing and taking a nanny with you?"

Her mother speads up, "yes, and you shouldn't worry. We did background checks and everything. This agency hires supernannies."

Hermione takes her anger out on her body as she goes super fast. Her mother stops her treadmill and looks in horror, then eases, "are you back to your old habits Hermione? If so I don't want you to go back to school..."

"Mum!" Hermione keeps going, "If I feel like I want to kill myself I won't exercise myself to death like I have been...Ill just jump off a cliff."

Sara Granger looks pissed, "That doesn't ease my mind, it makes me frightened. Doctor Peters...He says its your mind telling you..."

"Mom! He knows nothing. I just like to exercise...I like to be healthy." She slows down her treadmill and jogs.

Sara looks at her hands, then up at her beautiful daughter, "you lost almost sixty pounds after you had Liam...that isn't healthy."

Hermione gets aggrevated. however keeps jogging. Her legs begg her to stop but her mind keeps her body going.

"Darling, were begging you. I know this attack is brought on beacuse you have to leave for school and be away from the baby, but you'll end up killing yourself."

Hermione stops the treadmill and walks towards another machine and begins running uphill. Her mother follows.

Sara looks ready to give up, "You may have a child Hermione. however, you're still mine. Please, just listen to me for once. You may need to go to Hawaii with us and get some help."

Hermione turns to her mother out of breath, "I...am...fine."

Sara freaks as her daughter turns off the machine and drops to the ground. However instead of looking out of breath she laughs like a maniac.

She wants nothing more then to slap her daughter...She was slowly killing herself. Every day it seemed like Hermione got more and more skeletal. how could exercise be like an narcotic?  
Nobody could classify what was wrong with her teenage daughter. No one. Before Liam she was bubbly and the perfect weight.  
Now she was past 'too skinny' on her way to a place she couldn't be monitored and almost on the verge of care-free and depressed.

Hermione gets up, "I better get ready to leave"  
Sara follows, "Why do you do this?"

Hermione turns to her mother, her slim and feminine black painted fingers touch her mother's face, she smiles. "I'm doing nothing...I'm going to go take a shower." Hermione gives a giggle and then takes a deep breath, "then I'm going to go get my son ready and go to school."

Sara puts her hand over her daughter's clamy one. Closes her eyes and puts on a fake smile, "fine"  
Hermione walks away.  
When Sara opens her eyes her daughter's frame disappears, she was afraid that would be a sick truth if something wasn't done.  
Her daughter weighed a nim 90 pounds. The fact she could loose her daughter frightened her. The thought a baby could loose his mother sickened her.  
She was silent...

(Guess Ill die another day...)

They waited and finally a young woman showed. However if they were looking for the young Hermione, they were open to a large suprise.  
She was thin, wearing jeans and a trench coat. Her hair was no longer the curly heap it once had been. Her long maine was straightened and in layers. It still held a few weak curls.  
Her thin frame had heels holding her up. Hovever a happy bouncy baby giggles as he plays with her long hair. She actually brought light into it.  
"Alright little monster, stop playing with my hair..." she giggles and looks at the lot. They all look suprised to see her...

Narcissa and Lucius look at each other. They had agreed to meet her at a restruant only a mile away from the station, however they weren't expecting the girl to be...beautfiul. Their stereotypes of mudbloods had changed. However, her frame could be improved a little. She was no longer the bubbly girl whom had given birth to theri grandchild. She was the women who gave birth to the Malfoy heir.

Blaise stares at her chest. Her breasts were real, and he wasn't so sure he had seen them that large without surgical or magical help. It was a benefit of breastfeeding. They never went down after that. I mean at least for Hermione's sake all those months of pain didn't go unrewarded.

Pansy couldn't believe this was the girl she had tormented all those years, she looked so grown up and mature. Like someone she would actually hang out with.

Then there was Draco, if he wasn't attracted to her before, he sure in hell was now. He was the first to stand, "Hermione." He kisses her cheek and instead of focusing his attention on her like he wanted too, he goes to his son. He takes the load out of her hands and smiles, "Hey mate."

The baby looks around and has his fingers in his mouth. Half sleepy for it being early in the morning. He has a black baby hoodie on and is kept warm with his baby converse. Narcissa grabs Hermione's hand almost to see if this really was Granger...the girl...Hermione. It was. "Dear, you look lovely."

Hermione smiles, "Thank you." she looks a bit uncomfortable. She manages a warm beautiful smile. The one that haunted her son's thoughts.  
However Lucius was worried, the girl looked skeletal. He should know. Before the war, prisoners locked in the dungeons got down to her size. He saw past her smile. She looked deathly. He had no evidence. So he just passed her an equaly fake smile and kisses her hand, "My dear you hae done a wonderful job with Liam."

She didn't know if he meant that her and Draco created a cute baby and she pushed or if he meant she hadn't killed him. you know beacuse she is a young-mother. "Thank you."

The baby starts to whimper when Pansy takes him. She smiles, hoping the baby would warm too her, but he looked at his mother and reaches out his hands. Pasny looked defeated and hurt.

Hermione grabs him and wipes his eyes with the soft cotton sleeve of her shirt. "It's okay, I know you are sleepy." The tired baby gives a yawn and leans his head in the crook of her neck, taking in his mother's sweet smell and the softness of her hair. His eyes close.

Narcissa looks captivated with him...and even her. The picture should be painted and framed in the manor...just the way they are now.

Blaise is the first one to bring the breakfast conversation away from Liam, beacuse he wasn't afraid to ask innappropriate questions. "So Hermione, You and D pick any Godparents?"

Hermione looks for the first time at Draco, and realizes he was starring back at her. She turns back shyly, "No, I mean I havn't even told my friends yet..."

Pansy is suddenly interested, She scoots the chair closer into the table, "You mean you are going to have Ginerva Weasley be Liam's Godmother"  
She said it as if she was jealous, wanting the position and...interested.

Hermione shrugs, "Maybe, I don't know..."

Narcissa stops moving her finger casting a wandless spell to mix her coffee and stares, "Well it is your duty to pick the Godmothter, Like Draco's position is to pick the Godfather..."

Blaise suddenly sits up in his chair with a smug smile set. He was sure he would be it.

Draco corrects them, "It's our decision mother, We will choose."

Lucius relaxes a bit, knowing Draco would never have a Weasley be a God-parent. Hermione would be the perfect candidate for his son if she would stop associating with them.  
In many ways, he wanted to see them together. He however kept himself silent in hopes of not being like his wife. Narcissa was so crazy about getting Draco and Hermione together he is certain she is planning there wedding and picking out more names for another child.  
They both had changed there mind about Hermione the moment Severus told them she was expecting their grandson.

Hermione smiles at Draco, she was happy. She wasn't expecting him to be on her side. He was. "Thank you, Draco."

He smiles back, then turns towards his parents, "I think we should head for the station." He turns towards Hermione, "Where are your parents"

She smiles, "They are coming....trust me." she then looks a bit sad and says looking down to her chest where the baby is dreaming peacefuly. "I guess this is the time I say my good-byes."

She puts her hand on the baby's soft head and kisses it. Then looks on the verge of tears. However she smiles and wipes her eyes quickly. "I think I'm going to leave him asleep. It's better that way"  
It was going to be the hardest thing. Saying good-bye to him. She was attached like the earth was to gravity. Her world used to be all about Magic. Now it was all about the sleeping baby she had brought into the world, nursed and loved. It was him in the morning she wanted to see, His giggles were her own type of heroin, his heartbeat was like vibes in the air. His smell was almost too hard to say no to.

Narcissa sees the pain in her expression. The deep hurt in the young teen's eyes. How they had a glossy fight with burning sensations. How her Grandson's soft touch was keeping Hermione in control. How The simple movement he made, his breathing was all in line with his mother's own heartbeat. How he would wince as he slept when his mother would pause or make a movement. Narcissa was almost in tears, but bit it back. This wasn't forever good-bye after all. It was just sad to see a mother pick magic or baby. Hermione was choosing both.

Right at that moment Narcissa was going to scream across the table that Hermione should stay with the baby, marry her son and not worry about school.  
She should go baby shopping with her and stay with them while Draco went to school. She shouldn't be away from her son.  
It wasn't fair...for Hermione for Liam...For her to even see. However right when she is about to say something. They are interupted.

"Darling, It's about time you go catch the train." said Sara whispering coming behind the table. She had a smile set, however had an expression of worry. She lifts Liam to her own shoulder.  
Hermione's father Linkin looks at his daughter and his Grandson then at the others, "Hello"  
Draco looks a bit frightened at the site of Hermione's father, yet coolness when he remembered he possesed a wand and he really couldn't cause any harm.

Lucius shakes their hands and Narcissa finds that she soon likes Sara.

However when it's time to go...it's time to go.

(In the end it starts with one...)

On the way to the train, Hermione looks solemn and she didn't talk much. Draco grabs her hand unexpectedly and moves his fingers over her bony ones. They smooth over her large rings which were odd. Must of been some muggle trend. He gives it a squeeze. Then asks her, "Are you going to be alright?"

She takes a deep breath as she looks at the train. They were quite early. She turns to him, "You asked me the same thing when you found out I was pregnant..."

He looks at her, "What do you want me to say?"

She looks at him, tears forming in her eyes, "Nothing...just nothing." she turns and folds her arms. People started to show. Slowly but surley...more and more.

He goes a few minutes later to grab her hand and ask her to sit with him. However, then the worst thing happened.  
Potter and the Weasles showed. He stood in the shadows with his freinds while first years were bording first...then second years....he had time before the seventh years were to board. He watched with a protective eye.

When they saw her, they were a bit shocked. A little more then his friends and parents were.

Ginny stood blinking, the women in front of her had been her best friend and it seemed like they knew everything about each other, they had written letters like crazy, however this scared her. "Hermione?"

Hermione hugs her. Then Haarry. Then Ron. Harry cleaned his glasses and said in the supportive way he always was, "You....you look different." He gives a warm smile, "How was your summer?"

Hermione goes to reply, but Ron says, "More like what happened over summer. Hermione you...you..."

She shrugs and says with a smile as Mrs. Weasley comes. "Mrs. Weasley!"

The older redhead stares in shock. The young awkward girl she used to see running around the yard and playing with Crookshanks was older, mature and beautiful. "Dear...how have you been?" she says with a warm smile. Her husband follows and notices as well. He has to clean his glasses just like Harry. Hermione giggles, "Amazing, I've actually had an...interesting summer."

Mrs. Weasley notices how her son is staring at his friend. His eyes look like a cat out for the prey. He looks almost charmed. She also noticed a glimmer in Hermione's eyes like a mother's glow. She blew it off as nothing.

However....Draco noticed this too. Blaise feels the heat coming off his freind and gives a worried glance to Pansy.  
Grabbe and Goyle weren't there at breakfast, but they had put the peices together. The fact they were part of the inner circle that knew about Liam also helped there accusations.

Draco waited for the older Weasleys to leave. Then walks up to the group and grabs Hermione by the arm, "Ahhh Hermione you agreed to sit with me."

This was a strange occurence for the others.  
Harry looked deadly then confused.  
Ron went from charmed to sour.  
Ginny didn't understand.

Hermione looks at Draco, "right...Ill find you." S Draco gives a smile to her and a smirk to the others. however he makes it a absolute evil glare when he looks in Ron's direction. Then walks off.

They look to Hermione for an explanaion.  
She says with a deep breath, "Were on speaking terms this year beacuse..." she tries to find an excuse, "Snape put us on another project...if he doesn't pass, then we don't graduate."

They look a bit suspicous but then again, Hermione had never lied to them before. "Well, good luck with that one." Ron said giving a nasty face as if to explain Malfoy. Hermione takes a deep breath, it hurt her to lie. "yeah..."

Ginny adds, "Just hope something comes up like last year. when you had the project last year something came up and you had to leave the last few months of school. Wasn't it an family emergency?"

Hermione puts on a nervous quirky smile, "Yeah...no beacuse then I would miss graduation"  
She is convincing as she pretends to be the same Mione, "He may be a pain, but I'd rather graduate...you know."

Another lie.  
The truth is, she didn't know what she wanted anymore.  
Her perspective was changing. All she wanted right now was her son...not books, not school...not any spell. fuck the diploma, she wanted her son.  
Just Liam.  
(disturbia...)

Hermione sits on the train, just listening to the conversation. She looks out of the window. Water sparkles...trees gleam. Her feelings are screwed. She looks down to her school uniform she had slipped on to get awat from the slytherins earlier. Then to her wrist where a blue stone charm is placed on her charm-bracelet.  
She got it the day she left for 'the family emergency' the week before Liam came into her life. The week she got to walk around with a pregnant belly without some spell hiding it. The day she found Liam's name in an old book.  
She missed him. For right now she'd have to look at his father....it seemed like she was going to spend alot of time with him.

Draco turns to look at her, she was almost a peice of art. The light shines off her in a way that makes her look like an angel.  
His angel.  
He scoots to her side and is so close to her neck, he can smeel her sweet smell.  
The same sugary smell he would smell late at night. The one that drove him crazy and made him want her. The one he smelt when he made love to her. The one his son fell asleep to.  
He wants to explore her body again. To move his hands over her skin and to taste her.

His senses still remember her body, how every touch made him feel like fireworks were going off. How her kiss brought him to his knees, the taste of it was a sickening addiction like sex. However that sex in her kiss was the most innocent and sweet. How she looked with nothing on and how she looked like in his robes...

Then as he is about to move his hand over her thigh exposed underneath her skirt like that night, more haunting images find him.  
The screams she made when she was in labor fill his ears. How she was crying. The image of her face when she had to tell him that his Godfather's lies were truth.  
How the only time Hermione had flown to his arms was when Snape had mentioned abortion. how she cried in his arms in front of his parents....hoping he wouldn't say the same.  
How her brown eyes looked up at his searching for truth. He didn't want it....he wanted this baby. Right?  
Right.

His hand goes back from about to touch her leg. He lets the images float away and then whispers, "Mi"  
Hermione's eyes open, and she turns towards him. "yes, Draco"  
He wants to say that he loves her, he wants her to lay back in his embrace. He wants to kiss her.  
"I think were almost at school." he says changing his mind.  
She nods, "Yeah, I know"  
He takes a deep breath, "Are you angry with me?"

She turns once again, and says with honesty, "No, I'm just...I feel like running"  
He whispers, "From what"  
She keeps this conversation inbetween them as other slytherins laugh. She whispers, "I don't know Draco...I just want to run"  
His fingers rub her arm and his finger trace the word 'love' on her arm. They whisper back and forth. "I didn't know Gryffindors ran?" he smirks.  
She lets out a small smile, then turns back to the window. "Either did I?"

He gets close to her ear, "I missed you and Liam"  
Her eyes open. She pats his hand, "You are sweet, but..." she stops herself. He moves closer, at this point he wanted to tell her... this was his time. These small conversations were scarce. He wanted it to last forever.  
"Hermione I lo-"

The train starts to stop. Hermione sits up, and says to him, "You don't mind me sharing a carriage with Ron and Harry do you. Ill see you at school." she smiles, "I'm sorry, what where you going to say"  
Draco watches her lift her arms up to get her belongings and watches her shirt rise, suddenly he sees her skeletal frame peeking.  
He can only think of what mess she had gotten into. Was she eating? Was she sick? Was it normal? He almost stutters. He cared. "Hermione I..."

Hermione grabs her belongings. "Yes Draco"  
"Ill see you at school"  
She hugs him, her bony frame gives him a bone crushing hug. He is now very worried.  
She nods, "Yeah, school"  
Then her frame disappears. Like her mother, he had a ghostly face. He loves that women and at this point, he knew something was up.  
She was fooling everyone around him with this mask of a happy person.  
She couldn't fool him.

Author's note: BOOO YAAAA! Thanks for the reviews, i promise from now on they will be answered. please R&R and tell me what you think! Love you all -Ebbs. 


	3. A game of tetris

Author's note: The third chapter is now complete. Thank Goodness, beacuse this story takes time.

Rating: M for mature. When I say mature, I really mean it.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns almost everything.

Reviews revisited will be at the end of this chapter.

**(People who say they sleep like a baby usually don't have one.-Leo J Burke.)**

Hermione slips for a few seconds. The tired sleepy feeling hasn't left her weary bones yet. She feels incomplete for these few numb seconds.  
Almost as if she had rammed her funny bone and her whole body was her funny bone. It was like she was sleep-walking. Pulling herself out of the girl's dormotories so early in the morning, almost walking dizzy. She couldn't see straight and as if it was routine she stripps herself.

Then like the burning sensation you get after you have touched a hot stove or have put your hand to close to a candle she is awake. The hot-water and steam hits her, making her senses take a leap from out of the sleepy-swamp and into this morning's reality with a great big deep breath.

Had she been breathig as she awoke this morning, up until now she had no idea. However as she adjusts to the showers' hot water...the same feeling comes.  
This deep haunting almost warming sensation from her abdomen. She had this feeling come to her all the time. Ever since her first check-up during her pregnancy...when she first felt the warm feeling. The healer had cast a spell that checked Liam's status and heartbeat...he was healthy. The warm feeling intenses as if the baby was magically dancing inside her. Celebrating in getting to meet his mummy.

However, even after she had Liam, when she was apart from him or sad or had a mother's intution...she got the feeling back. The water drizzles down her body and dampens her hair. She closes her eyes and rests her head against the stone in the ancient showers capacity. She squeezes them so tightly closed, her face muscles protest. It was't fair...

So many things in her mind were unjustified. For one, being seperated from her son. She loved her son more then magic, however she wanted to complete Hogwarts for herself.  
Except her heart didn't tell her brain before-hand it would be so hard. Her nerves and feelings never told her heart that this warming stomach sensation would haunt her either.

Second, no one told her that it would be harder to look at Draco everyday and not only think about her son, but also re-grow those deep emotions for the man.  
The again, maybe she had feelings for him. She did. Sure she hated some of the consequences of being a young mother, but she never could get rid of the thankfuless inside her.  
That if it weren't for that blonde ferret hypocritical short-tempered over-protective dominate heir, she wouldn't have her precious joy. Her son.  
Their son.  
Also included would be the way he treats her this year. So loving and warm, then jealous when she hangs with her old friends.  
He wasn't abusive, just...almost as if. She was his now. How she see's how badly he wants to rub it in her friend's faces that they have a child.  
He wanted to be a proud father and show off pictures of Liam and like his parents...try to persuade her to become a hypocrite herself. To put herself above others. To dress ad spend like there was no tommorow. To be a Malfoy.

Then the most deepest thing that hurts her, deep inside her lost inner-child. Her lost innocence. The thing that makes her sick to her stomach beyond scrutany. She wasn't head girl. Her inner bookworm, who had lost itself somewhere inbetween sex and 'push honey, one more push and you've got yourself a son.' was jealous....of the one and only Draco Malfoy. He had made head-boy, no suprise really, all that time being his partner in classes last year not only produced Liam, but also Draco's grades to improve.  
Hermione had worked just as hard, she had been a prefect...however she was discluded from the nomination beacuse she wasn't there for the full year.

She was only gone for the last few months of school, however they counted it against her.  
What cut her most deep was that...she was giving birth to his son and she suffered for him. However he got head boy.  
After all that pain...all the hiding and the emotional part on her nerves from his parents...she wanted to at least have a head girl badge to count for her hard work in changing diapers, breast-feeding and still keeping all of her grades up.

Comming to terms with it all, or at least attempting too as the water starts to run cold....her skin had gotten immue to the warm water now. In this moment right before she turns off the shower and right after she washes the soap from her hair, she thinks about crying.  
She thought about it, but decided this morning would be a lovely day for a run.  
No tears included.

**(Sex is like math: You add the bed, subtract the clothes, divide the legs and pray you don't multiply.- Feras Yaghmor. "oh thats just freaking great".-Mione.)**

Out of breath. she finally came to a halt. Her speed decreased physically but her heart rate increased.  
She had stopped now at the end of her almost five mile run. It was in the early evening and as she rested her body onto the quidditch bleacher after running up those long stairs...it felt oddly good and sickening to not feel her legs burn anymore.  
Crossing her legs and putting her arm over her eyes she took deep breaths, then listened as the echos of the slytherin quidditch team practiced out on the feild. She laid there for awhile in a time that only felt like about twenty minutes.

However she was rudly awakened by a hand running up her leg. She remembers his tocuh, the feel of his hand...the shivers his rings sent through her exposed skin.  
The old Hermione would have squealed and got up quickly. Then again Hermione now was up for anything and scared of nothing. After birth, she could handle anything.  
She just moves her arm and glances up to see Draco and the rest of the slytherin quidditch team...just fucking great.

Draco always played the cocky bastard when around his friends. She says with a small smile cornering her lips, "What are you starring at Draco"  
He seems to be checking her out, and she is sure the rest are too.

What wasn't there to look at?  
The blonde man found himself in a rut. He wanted more then anything right now to grab her and pull her onto his lap to show the rest of the quidditch team that she belonged to him. Then again he decided against it.  
It would piss her off.  
Hermione may have a nice body, but a whore she was not. Sure she dressed alot nicer this year and actually took time to do her hair and put on a bit of foundation.  
Her attire at the current moment was some running shorts that showed off alot of leg, and a hoodie. Unfortunatley the hoodie had been zipped down a bit from getting hot while running.  
She had forgot to zip it up. Then again she didn't care anymore. She could give a shit less what people thought of her.

She lays her head back down against the bleacher, "Don't you snakey-poos have some practice to maintain..." she looks at Draco with a secret smile, "I'm absolutley sure you need alot of it"  
The rest all were respectful of Granger now, even the ones who didn't know about her and Draco... managed to follow suit.  
Only to play along of course. A few replied with 'ohhhh' or 'ha! sure'  
"Is that so?" Malfoy pride bustled and then again his ego was now given a dangerous boost. "Tell me Hermione, have you been watching us?"

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Please, I'd rather end up with a weeks detention then have to watch you 'amatuer athletes' even try to cope up a sweat"  
Blaise raised an eyebrow, "Really? Do enlighten us Granger on how we are not athletes.." He sits at her feet and rests his hand on his broom.

Her response: "Oh look at me I ride a broom....I am so athletic." she lets out a string of cute flirty almost teasing giggles. That she meant to be demeaning, however men hear what they want to hear. all they heard was almost a pornographic laugh.  
Draco sits at her head and resits the urge to kiss her for teasing him. Then give her body what it deserves. "And you...are a athlete?" he gives her that daring look. The one he gave her when he said she would never actually go through with sleeping with him.  
Look where that look got them now.

She sits up and moves her legs over so she is sitting inbetween Draco and Blaise, "As a matter of fact...I am"  
Blaise was not the person you dared or even remotley teased about sports with, quidditch was his life, "Wanna bet that?" He stands up.  
A sly smile, "Lets see what you got?" she stands on the bleacher so she is at least eye-level with him. Heaven forbid she ever meet a short-slytherin.  
Suddenly there are lines of worry in Draco's face, he looks a bit...scared. It had hit him what was making her bone thin. "Hermione are you sure? I mean..."

She turns and looks at him, even on the bleacher she was still and inch shorter then him, "why? you think beacuse I'm a girl that I can't kick Blaise's arse at a foot-race"  
His eyes close, that wasn't what he meant, "No...I was..."

She doesn't give him the chance and takes the matter into her own hands, "Come on Blaise...we will play by your rules. However, when I beat you at this, you have to tell everybody how you got beat by a chick"  
The slytherins all give her a interested glaze, some playful. Blaise pulls his hoodie over his neatly tucked corn-rolls and then takes off his slytherin armor. "You are really cute you know. Thinking you can beat me. typical Gryffindor...."

**( Story fact 1: Liam Serpentis Malfoy was named out of courtesy of the pureblood family, in tradition. Liam (which means born protector) Serpentis (the genitive for the constallation Serpens which means 'serpent' in english) and of course keeping his formal last name Malfoy.)**

Defense against the dark arts was a dreary place for Hermione. Everytime she saw Snape...her skin crawled. It was kind of scary that...he was almost like family....connected to her through her son. It's bad enough after everything he had done. Now he was actually a bit civil with her, like he was with the slytherins and she was absolutley sure the other houses noticed this also.  
She sat in her normal spot, her note writting so prim and rough through her pent up anger after every word he said, she was sure she was going to tear the parchment.

He always skipped her before and now...now he loved to call on her. Like a sick twisted game. "Anybody know the answer?" he asks as if no one did. quirky smile adds, "Ms. Granger?"

Writting stops, her face on the verge of splashing the ink all over his robes, of course she knew the damn answer. However he wasn't going to get forgiveness that easy. No way in bloody hell. "Sorry professor, I am afraid that I have no current idea what the answer is to your subsocontual question," She gives him a please prim and proper fake smile.  
It sounded more like a come-back.

His lips were a thin line, his voice sulfur, "Ms. Granger a word...after class"  
Glaring she manages a smile that looked like she was trying hard not to scream, "of course professor."

Tension was thick. Everybody else in the room fell silent. Ron and Harry had kept quiet but she was sure, they were somehow trying to put it all together. Problem was, they never really would. As always, they were clueless.  
No one would figure out the puzzle that was Hermione. She was tricky and like the large garden maze on the Malfoy grounds...only people who had a clue of her inner-self were the Malfoys themselves, and her parents...and Snape.

Minutes turned into seconds, she actually wanted this class to last. The first time in a long time she actually wanted the class to be longer.  
She couldn't deny the bell. As everybody suddenly perked up and grabbed books and bags and differen't items.  
Only to exit and leave her there. some Gryffindors passed her sad or sucks-for-you glances.

Snape being the first to speak, his voice a normal tone. The one he would use when talking to Narcissa, "Hermione, I don't understand you..."

"Good, I don't want you to nor do I think you need to. and call me Granger..."

His eyes were a tripping cold glare, yet somewhere in those frozen pools was a warm fire only exposed to certain individuals. She saw right through them, and she wasn't sure she wanted to be one of those lucky people. She'd rather die in the cold.

"Hermione, are you still cross?" he asked with a flick of his wand starting to wrap up the objects at the front of the class. He ignores her request.

"Yes. you had no right..."

"No." he says now near her. Making her glare up at him. "You had no right hiding Liam..."

Blinking she stands, "Why would it have mattered? I don't need Malfoy, I don't need his money and aren't you the one who had suggested the abortion?"

"Funny Ms. Granger how you change the subject. Are you cross with me beacuse I told Narcissa and Lucius or are you cross beacuse I suggested getting rid of a child that might have ruined my Godson's life?"

Brown eyes lower. How dare he. "Then why didn't you let me just go?"

"Beacuse, if I were a man and I had found out about a child being mine, I would want to be apart of the choice to keep it or not."

Tears in her eyes as she looks up, "No, if you were a man...you'd realize that it's the girl's choice. It doesn't matter if the man doesn't want it or does...the baby still has one person who loves it no matter what."

His jaw line moves a bit, she had caught him speechless.

Now letting him have it. "Professor, I do not care whether you told them. Whats done is done. I'm sick of everything, especially people making my decisions. You made the biggest one for me."

"I made it easier for you in a sense..."

"No. Professor you made it harder, As of now...my path has been chosen for me. I'm a mother. My son is an heir. I have rules and secrets to keep. The only choice I have made is to keep coming to school."

"So you are angered at me over choices?"

She locks her jaw, her eyes searching, "You know what?" she looks up at him once again, "You are right. I shouldn't be mad. I just should have done what I didn't in the first place." Grabbing her books and belongings she smiles at him, "Good day professor"  
It all made sense now. It was all coming together. The root of all her problems.

Her smile was a false one. She looked ill. He lisped, "What are you doing?"

She turns as she is about to exit his classroom, "Research."

**(If we don't change direction soon, we will end up where we are going."- Professor Irwin Corey)**

Hermione had skipped dinner. The lose of appetite and busy mind had her going. Flipping through book after book after book. Fustrated. Fatigued. Angry. Sad...Driven.

She read till she couldn't keep her eyes open, she read until she felt her body and mind give up. Nothing. She read until the hours on the clock passed quite fast.

There was nothing to keep her mind off everything. No book or page to keep her from screaming.  
It was only the first week. Only the first qaurter, and she was already beside her mind. On top of it all she was confused, and for the first time in her life, scared shitless.  
It was the same scared you feel, when you find out your going to be someone's parent.

Rudley awakened, once again. "Mione?"

Looking up she manages a fake smile, "Hey Ron, Harry...Ginny"  
They all grab seats around the library table.

Ginny was the first to speak, "Why weren't you at dinner?"

Shrugging she flips through a book, "Not that hungry..." she looks up giving them an even more convincing smile, "I have to get this stupid essay done for Snape."

Ron raised an eyebrow, still clueless and sorry, "Serious? what did you do to tick him off?"

"I skipped or managed to sneak out of meetings with Malfoy..." she lied.

Harry asked, "Is that why he kept you after class?"

She nods, and turns another page. "Yeah..."

"Is that why you were talking to the whole slytherin quidditch team?" Ginny adds.

Looking up, she was quick to think of an excuse, "Malfoy confronted me on it. He'd rather have me just do the essay...quidditch team just happened to be there." another lie. It was almost as easy as speaking the truth now.  
Just that second she had to whisper to her heart, that she was lying to protect them, to protect herself.

Ron's answer was, "Then just do it for him and get it over with."

Annoyed and with an expression that would inpress Narcissa Malfoy herself, she glares at him. "I have integrity and honor to uphold...if I do that he will walk all over me." Lie again.  
She felt like she was a whore with no honor, she had no fucking integirty and as far as honor...she was as noble as Voldemort himself. In her mind, she was nothing more then what slytherin peers had at first made her out to be, before Malfoy came into her picture, or for another matter into her body. She was a filthy mudblood in her own mind. A lying filthy whore, who was lying to keep her closest friends...

The other two, just took it as Hermione being busy and her whole original out-look on doing other's work. She was always like that, since day one.

Redhead Weasly took it as a turn-on. He bit his lip a little, and as if he had forgotten about Lavendar his hand touches her knee underneath the table.

The feeling of a man's hand on her leg, shocked her. Especially Ron's. It was a coarse hand, one ridden from broom riding and farm life.  
It didn't give her a tingly feeling like that of Liam's father, but more of a dirty, sick, peevy way. Like as if it was her brother.  
He was a friend, and after him doing what he did to her with Brown the year before, she had lost all feelings for him.

Managing to look up from her book, she pretends not to notice. She decides to not notice the hunger in his eyes, or the rubbing of his thumb on her knee.

However someone had noticed the sudden closeness. The way Ron was touching her, looking at her. Peering over a bookcase in the dark a few shelves away, he heard the conversation at hand now. Coming to the library to check on Mione and inquire why she hadn't eaten since breakfast...then get to talk about things that had been eating away at him.  
Draco Malfoy, felt sick and disgusted. Ronald Weasley was a bit close...actualy too close to her. All three of them were. Disgust turned into jealousy and jealousy turned into pent up anger and sexual and emotional feelings for her.

Hermione taps his hand away and then folds one leg over the one that had been graced. Not even giving him a second glance of disapproval. She just listens to Harry and Ginny talk about quidditch.  
Still flipping through a book.

Draco struts over and slams a heavy book on the table. His face looked murderous. He unties his tie around his neck as if he is going to either fuck her in front of them or kick Weasley's ass.  
Instead his hand goes to the back of her chair his fingers slowly caress the tiny hairs on the back of her neck hanging from her bun and his other on the solid oak table. Of course the others don't see this. He says with a deep hate, "It's late. You three Gryffindors shouldn't be up in the library past curfew."

Ron hates his sudden closeness to mione, "Either should you.."

"I'm head boy, and plus...me and Hermione have speacial permission." he turns to see her blank expression, she had no comment. Her eyes closed as if significantly depressed or pained.

The other woman at the table glares her green eyes at him, "Cool it Malfoy, we were just saying hello to our friend. Just beacuse you think she is your homework slave doesn't mean you own her."

He'd like to think differently. However he would never count her as a slave...well maybe except in private times.

Getting up and giving her the same sorry glance they gave her when Snape asked to see her after class. They leave.

Standing satisified he watches them leave the library. His fingers never left the nape of her neck. His head follows their gazes until they dissappear.

Silence consumes the two of them.

Her knuckles turn white, a whisper escapes, "You didn't have to do that...you know Malfoy, I do have freinds of my own."

He kisses her forehead, then sits next to her, putting his feet on top of the table, "Call me Draco, Hermione...and yes I did."

Snaping her head in his direction, "Why? Why must you always be behind me. Perring at me. stealing glances. I get enough of this from your godfather...I don't need it from you. Malfoy."

Last word was like a slap, his jaw tight, "I'm the father of your child Mione, you could at least call me by my name. Second, Snape is just looking out for you the same way I am..."

"Really, so intruding my everyday way is helping me? and..." she takes a deep breath and looks down at her book, "I'm sorry Draco..."

He was about to continue but he sees her lips quiver a bit and her body shake. She was crying...

Hated crying. She hated it alot. However no matter whatm it seemed her body didn't care. Whenever he was around, she wasn't afraid...

He moves closer to her and wasn't expecting her to lean her body to him, "Its so hard Draco...I still feel him at night. Then there are times where I can't work beacuse I can't remember him...it's only been a week."

Hands fly to her hair and the other to her body, "Shhh, Mione I know its hard." There argument turned into a crying and comfort session.

She starts sobbing into his school robes, "No you don't, you don't know how hard it is...I want him. I want to be home with our son."

The way she said 'our son' warmed him. However her crying froze his blood, "It must be death for you, but..."

Shuttering she grabs onto him tighter, "Draco...please just hold me."

Not believing what he heard, he just sits there. Shocked for one. Coming to her, he grabs hold of her even more, "What can I do"  
At this point he'd do anything...

She closes her eyes, tears roll off her bony cheekbones and disappear onto his robes, a whisper, "I want Snape to leave me alone...and I want, I want to..." she looks up at his chin and kisses it, "I want to hold him again..."

"Ill talk to him." He said it as a promise and then kissed her head, his emotions wrought and mixed, "We can talk to Dumbledore about I don't know...maybe letting you or even us go home and visit on weekends."

At this moment, if his parent's would have been there, they'd know he became a man. He gave up everything against Dumbledore just to make her happy. She suddenly felt a tightening in her stomach, knowing what she was going to ask him would be alot, "Would you give up Hogwarts and help me raise Liam, we could hire a tutor or something...finish school that way."

Feeling remorseful, he wanted to tell her no. "Hermione, you always have and will graduate from Hogwarts...I won't let you give up on your goals"  
He waited for her to fling herself away from him and grab her book while storming off.

She didnt, she stayed next to him, her body on his, "You are right...I just don't want to be alone tonight. Forgive my weakness" she closes her eyes.

Wiping her tears he looks at the clock as it struck eleven, "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

Eyes open, "Yes...but won't you get in trouble?" she didn't know why his offer was so seducing or why she was so gulliable to the idea but she gave in.

"I'm head boy, what they don't know won't hurt them..."

**(Nobody will ever win the battle of the sexes. There's just too much fratenizing with the enemy.- Henery Kessinger.)**

He held her hand as they snuck through the portrait hole. The head-girl no where to be seen.

Managing a hoarse yawn she gazes at the beauty of head dormotories. Black and pearl sofas and decor. Then two spiraling staircases. He pulls her along, and then up the second staircase, "Come on now..."

Following, they make their way into his room. Something so secretive about it.  
He flips on the lights and before her is a grey and green room, how typical.

He looks a bit shaky, being a gentlemen he asks, "Well Ill just sleep on the sofa then..."

Turning she takes off her tie, "Draco...would you....um...sleep with me?"

They were to adults. Adults who had a kid. One adult needng comfort.  
Nothing more, nothing less.

He nods, but then looks into her eyes, "You sure?"

She nods slipping off her shoes, "It's not sex Draco, just sleep...and I really don't want to sleep alone"  
With that being said she crawls onto his bed, his cologne lingers. It was the expensive kind only few were able to buy. It had once made her sick, now was comforting.  
Crawling underneath the cotton sheets she squirms down into it and lays her head down on one of his pillows

He watches her, deep happiness consumes him. This was it. A time to tell her how he felt, a time to become closer. He takes off his shirt and his pants and leaves his boxers.  
Crawling next to her, he feels the same warmth that had haunted him. It was like feeding his addiction. It was amazing. He decided to take his time. He lays next to her, not even touching her, though he really really wanted to.

She suprised him by grabbing his arm and pulling it around her waist so she could hold his hand. Her eyes flutter as if they were going to close, but her other hand touches his forearm. Her soft touches to his dark-mark scab sting yet somehow soothe him.

It was like an azkaban marking, after you leave the prison it would start to scab over. Like Sirius's did. Draco's mark was dying and pretty soon there would be nothing there. Of course it was dying, he had done no dark magic and Voldemort was dead causing it to die on his milky-white arm.  
The thought made her happy. She leaves a small kiss to it.

He leaves a small kiss on her earlobe. A whisper, "Hermione? what are you doing after graduation?"

Right then she decided that Draco was a peice of Liam, the more he was near the more safe she felt. She spoke truthfully, "Ill be raising Liam..."

He meant career wise, but he wasn't going to push her. "oh, right..."

Closing her eyes she feels his closeness and suddenly the days worries fall away. Like a game of tetris they just built up and then were broken away. However tommorow would build up more colored blocks again.

He holds her near, watching her sleep. Her bony body was pressing, scary...deliciously fragile. Following her into sleep he can only worry about his son, and how the hell he is going to sneak her out of the dorm.  
Merlin, she smelt and felt so gods-damn good.

**(The quikest way to end a war is to lose it.- George Orwell.)**

**Reviews Revisited:** _finally..._

**-L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx**-: First and formost, I always find favor for the person that reviews first. I'm glad you like it! Thanks, doll.

**black wolfgirl2722**: Thank you for the luck, I needed it to finish this chapter. Sorry it is short. Thank again, love.

**Willow95**: I updated! Your welcome, the next chapter will take time to write, but I put alot of effort into this story so please bare with me. Thanks again sweetie.

**MarianaTeresia**: Of course Hermione loves Draco, she just is emotionally screwed up. don't worry though, with Draco's help...she'll be back to normal in no time, or so we hope. Thanks again.

**Sakuflame**: don't worry it gets funny in the next chapter when they try to sneak her out. hehehe. Love ya!

**Larrabee**: I know my spelling sucks, but my BETA hasn't replied back to me on my last story..so I'm updating without them. However I did mean 'Linkin' I got the name from a baby book. Thanks again sweetheart.

**Aerinthewhiteknight**: mmm, don't feel bad for Draco...he just is deeply almost madly in love with a woman who happens to be his soul mate, enemy and mother of his first child. hehehee....Thank you.

**Heidi191976:** You are getting ahead! hahaha thanks for the great ideas! Trust me, things will start looking up. However its gonna take time for her to heal and maybe just maybe the best medicine is Draco. Love you, thanks again.

**Flurry of Freezing Flames**: If you havn't read my other stories, then you don't know how much I love long reviews! So therefore you are one of my favorite people! Aren't you lucky. Anyway just a few things I must point out.  
One, I am deeply flattered that you love my story and that you passed it out, just keep in mind for your teacher's sake that not ALL of it will always be PG. You know? Second, I do quotes and songs it just depends on my mood, and feel free to get any inspiration you can get out of my stories...I love it when I inspire people.  
Third, you are absolutley a great person for reviewing my dear, and I love you for it. Tell me whatcha think of this chapter.

**crystalight22**: I'm glad, and I hope you liked this again sugar.

**JKRFAN**: I TOTALLY JUST DID! SQUEEEE! thanks again darling.

**shikiXichijo23**: Of course I'm continuing the story...are you crazy? This was on my mind and thoughts for months...it just takes a few weeks for me to gather ideas for chapters and characters.  
Thanks babe.

**(Listening, not imitation, may be the sincerest form of flattery. -Dr. Joyce Brothers.)**

Author's note: Yeah, it was crazy. I got it done though. Keep in mind my BETA hasn't replied yet so my spelling sucks butt. I hope you like where the story is going and all.

**_Preview for next chapter_**: Blaise helps Draco get Hermione out of the head dormotories, and after all that trouble the teachers find out about Liam...and its not even Hermione or Draco's fault.


End file.
